seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Alliance
The mansion overlooking the darkening horizon stood as the only source of light that could be seen for miles out on the ocean. Its ornate architecture and rich quality represented an elegent beauty that drew many people to visit the gates of this manor on the island nation of Aldinainia, a name that was synonymous to the well repsected House of Bellomont. Their family name represents an integral part of the World Government for over 600 years of its existence. Their own country felt safe when a member of the family took charge every month to ensure the islands safety from pirates. After that, they would leave the island on duty and another would take their place. This cycle was remeniscient to the watchdog, protecting the children of an experiemental society that was not a kingdom but rather an associated society, enabling everyone to have an equal voice. "If Bellomont is here for us, we will endure in the worst of times," is a saying that has spread throughout the island and has provided their nation hamony and peace for so many years. '' ''But deep within the halls was another story that would change the entire history of the world. '' ''The salon was filled with a variety of people. Most of them made up an unusual bunch that would normally not qualify to make up this alliance. Pirates, mercenaries, defectors from the World Government, Marines, and others. The main members were the family themselves but haven't shown up yet, making everyone impatient. '' ''"Ugh, its so boring to not do anything and wait for these fools who've chosen us to do 'their bidding,'" one of the mercenaries said. '' ''"Relax, man. There's nothing you should worry about. Just inhale some of this and you'll feel fine," said another man and gave him a smoke of a unique plant. Moments later, the doors to the grand chamber opened. Stepping through the doors was a butler. '' "''They are ready to meet in the grand chamber," he said. '' ''The guests were directed to the chamber where there was a series of velvet and soft seats and couches in red color. A large fireplace was lit towards the back of five gentlemen who sat with bravado and ease. These were some of the members of the House of Bellomont, adorned in their rich silk clothing. They waited patiently for everyone to sit and gather around.' '' "Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to our home and island nation of Aldinainia. I am William Bellomont, Lord of House Bellomont. Sitting on my left is Lord Duneberg and Lord Perseus. On my right is Lord Arlesdale and Lord Talyllyn. They were part of the composition known as the Marine Lords. Sitting in different places of the room are five members of my family that could be available here. Towards the far right area is Richard Bellomont, to the middle area is Charles Bellomont, to his right is Byron Bellomont, and the the far left is Vinicius Bellomont. Hopefully, you can remember our names." '' ''Richard Bellomont smirked a little, giving a hinted flare of authority. "Now, I shall past a list for all of you to check and make sure that you are present. This is for confidentiality and safeguarding our information." '' ''He past the list to the left and everyone marked with a quill their presence. The list of the individuals/crew/alliances that were present as followed: ''Shu of the Marine Defectors. Ba'al of the Sky. Rameses of the Sea Peoples. Fenwick Rogers of the Ten Plagues. The Oriental of the Western Reaches. Tokugawa of the Swords. Lu Rongting of the Aldinainian Free Army. Eduard Vogel of the Expeditionary Extraordinary. King of the Underneath. Kaido of the Beast Pirates. Sang Yu of the Bureau. '' "We know that there are more people that are to be part of our alliance, but they'll be informed nonetheless," said Byron. "At the very least, we're grateful for you to be here." Charles Bellomont got up and unfurled a technical map that showcased Mariejois and all its locations. "This map was compiled by various sources as it reveals every detail in regards to invade Mariejois successfully and cunninglly. It should also be noted that there are a great number of Marines there so the amount of people will be very tremendous. Another thing is that these forces must not unite or else the entire siege will fail. So our forces will subdue the admirals as quickly as possible and bring them to Mariejois to settle an agreement. You will be asked to study these plans and consult your respective groups. Our plan of action will commence in two weeks." Kaido gave a growl, gaping his mouth. He oozed out saliva from his sake stenched mouth. "TWO WEEKS?! WHY CAN'T WE LAUNCH A FULL STRIKE NOW?? I'M READY NOW!!!!!" he bellowed. '' ''"That little runt has no mannerisms at all," Richard scoffed. "An unruly beast, I might add." He smirked with such a cheeky smile, adding a complimentary wink. '' ''Kaido riled up and brought himself up, grabbing his Kanabo and walking towards Richard. "I'm gonna enjoy watching your head squish like a bug!" '' ''Richard was unmoved and gave off his trademark smirk. "You're nothing to me." '' ''William Bellomont suddenly grabbed his cane and held it up to Richard's head. Kaido stopped his approach too. The three men stared at one another. William then said, "I'm not going to jeopardize this alliance for the sake of a stuck up, pompous brother like you. Besides, it was you that recommended him to me since you two are close allies." '' ''Richard snorted and laid back in his chair. Kaido, undaunted by William's presence, tuned back and returned to his seat. '' ''"To answer your question, Kaido," William said, "it would a brash move to make. Considering that we need to inform our allies about this, we don't have enough people on board as of now. We are capable to attack, but we cannot allow loose ends since we need to know exactly is supporting us." "If there are any more questions for us, speak to us," said Vinicius. "To ensure that this meeting remains confidential, you are asked to stay on the island until our plan has succeeded." '' ''Everyone moaned in the room. "You don't even trust us?" they asked. '' ''"Of course not," William replied. "'NO LOOSE ENDS. Anyway, you are our guests and we can provide you with whatever you need. Speaking of which, let us have a toast to our new understanding." '' Charles clapped his hands two times and a few butlers brought in sake for everyone. They raised their cups up. '' ''"Death to the World Government!," shouted the five Bellomonts. "'''Death to the World Government!!!!'" everyone replied, and drank their cup. '' Category:Stories Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely